ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mirror
The Mirror (Kanji: 鏡, Katakana: ミラー, Romanji: Mirā) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Earthy and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic Appearance Mirror appears as a young girl with a circular mirror in hand, her hair is parted with two tails tied in front. A smaller mirror rests on her forehead, but in the anime, this is replaced by a diamond-like symbol. The Mirror wears a lengthy, Chinese style dress which usually obscures her feet, underneath she wears a pair of baggy pants and thin slippers. The Mirror appears to possess "wings" which are shards of glass protruding from her back. As a Sakura Card in the manga, a design is added to her collar, her tails are clasped by stars and her mirror is decorated with a winged star. In the Anime, her card wears green ribbons that she received from Touya. File:Themirror_released.png‎|The Mirror's true form. File:Themirror_sakuracard.png‎|After becoming a Sakura Card, Mirror wears the ribbons Toya gave to her as a present. Personality At first, Mirror appears to be a mischievous, and even cruel card, assuming Sakura's form and causing trouble all over town and even, indirectly, wounding Touya. At Sakura's anger, Mirror showed a remorseful side, expressing her guilt by hinting at her identity and giving Touya a heartfelt apology. Magic and Abilities Imitation Magic: Mirror can perfectly imitate the appearance of whomever she or her master desires. Although she can take the form of a perfect clone, people with power have been known to be able to see through it. Reflecting: Sometimes, Mirror's mirror can be summoned alone to be used by her master to reflect a ranged attack back at the opponent, as demonstrated on The Shot. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture How The Mirror Card Was Found One fall day, an exact copy of Sakura suddenly appears out of the blue in Tomoeda and proceeds to cause all kinds mischief and mayhem. This corresponds to volume 3 of the manga and Episode 25 of the anime. The erratic trouble is inevitably shifted onto the real Sakura despite protesting her not knowing of any of this happening. Later, it is revealed that a card is impersonating Sakura. After seeing the trouble-making replica of herself, Sakura consults the Clow Cards using them for fortune telling. At this point (in the manga) she has ten cards: Wood, Windy, Watery, Shadow, Jump, Fly, Illusion, Sword, Thunder and Flower, and twenty-four in the anime. Under Kero's instructions on how to cut the cards and place them, Sakura asks them who opposes her. Cards Sakura flipped The first card Windy which represents news or transmission means that the cards are now aware that Sakura is collecting them and when talking about Shadow (who in the manga attacked Touya at work) also know she has a brother. Realizing the girl has to be a Clow Card: three more cards that link to the card are turned over, these being: Watery, Illusion and Shadow. The last card to tell of approaching danger is Flower, Touya's name is made up from the kanji for peach blossom and so he is the one in danger. When Mirror was found Around the same time, Touya stumbles upon the card masquerading as Sakura down town. It lures him out in to the woods under the false presence that it has lost something. The card tricks Touya to search in a precarious area of woodland and he unwittingly stumbles over a steep cliff edge. The card watches passively as Touya struggles to cling on to the edge of the cliff until, finally unable to hold on any longer, he plummets down below. The card ventures down and is surprised to find Touya at the bottom still conscious, albeit barely and in a great deal of pain. Kneeling down beside him, it is further surprised when he insists on continuing the search despite his injuries and her previous deception. He talks to the card, believing it to be some kind of lost sprit. His sincerity and unexpected kindness affect her and this seems to stir something deep inside the card. : File:Touya-and-mirror-cardcaptor-sakura-4416163-640-480.jpg|''“I’m sorry.”'' Mirror apologises to Toya. File:Cardcaptorsakurascreen.jpg|Sakura seals the Mirror after successfully figuring out its true identity. His strength rapidly departing him, Touya gives it one final smile before being overtaken by a spasm of pain and slumps back unconscious against the cliff wall. An angry Sakura appears accompanied by Kero and Syaoran Li and furiously confronts the card. She tries using the Windy and Watery cards consecutively in an attempt to subdue and attack it, but both spirits simply pass through the card. Kero and Syaoran quickly realize that it's a special card: one that would lose its powers and return to its true form – but only if its true identity is correctly deduced. The passive card meanwhile glances silently at Touya's battered form. Sakura begins piecing together the three clues given by the cards: Shadow, Watery and Illusion. She clenches her eyes shut briefly, concentrating. When she opens them again she's startled to discover the card mimicking her exact movements: even taking a step back when she does and holding up an imaginary sealing wand. Sakura realizes the card is deliberately copying her and fits the three clue together. ::"Like a shadow that mimics your moves. Like water that reflects your image. Not real, but an illusion." Sakura successfully deduces the card's true identity and calls out its name: "Mirror!" At her declaration, the copy Sakura's form is enveloped in a bright shimmering light and peels away in a flash of blinding white brilliance. Right before she is sealed away, Mirror (now in her normal visible form and crying) floats over to a bruised and unconscious Touya and tearfully apologizes to him, kissing him on the forehead and saying: "I'm sorry". Mirror is then sealed away and Sakura rushes to embrace her injured brother. Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day When the Cloud card appears above the town one day, creating storm clouds causing it to rain heavily, a sickly Sakura, knowing Touya won't let her go, uses Mirror to create a duplicate of herself and take her place. The Mirror Card acts like her while she heads out to seal the Cloud Card. Touya immediately knows that she left and confesses to the Mirror Card that he knows about Sakura's magical activities. Mirror initially appears worried about this. Touya however keeps this a secret and instead interacts with Mirror as if it were an individual person and ask she doesn't let Sakura know. Mirror seems to have a special affection for him and is very shy towards Touya. When Sakura returns after capturing the Cloud, her condition is noticeably worse. Mirror first steadies Sakura from falling over and then tucks her into bed, happily stating that she'd had "fun" and returns to card form.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 39 Transformation In the anime, Mirror is transformed into a Sakura card sometime before Episode 61. At the beginning of the episode, Mirror is seen to be talking to cards and after a while, Sakura returns to her bedroom, after conquering another one of Eriol's trials in which she transformed four unnamed cards, and thanks Mirror for covering for her. In Volume 8 (Chapter 33) of the manga, the basic plot of Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day (Sakura is sick and uses Mirror as a stand-in to fool Touya while she deals with a magical occurrence; Touya knows Mirror isn't really Sakura, but tells Mirror not to let Sakura know he's on to her; Sakura's fever is cooled by magical means after she takes care of the magical occurrence) happens during the Sakura Cards arc and Mirror is transformed when she is summoned to cover for Sakura. Gallery Mirror1ep39.png Mirror3ep39.png MirrorEp61.png MirrorCrying.png Mirror2.png Mirror.png|The Mirror as a Clow Card in the anime Mirror3.png|Sakura holding The Mirror Mirror4.png|The mirror of The Mirror Trivia *She is under the Earthy card, despite having a connection with The Watery Card from Sakura's fortune telling. This is because a mirror is made from glass and metal, which are extracted from the ground. *The Mirror may act as an "ambassador" of sorts for the Clow cards, as she is able to interact with them and gave information to Sakura for the card, as she states that not all of them have the ability to "speak". *Mirror is the first card to show any sort of affection toward a human that is not her master. *The Mirror is one of the few Clow Cards that have demonstrated human speech, (the others are Light, Dark and Nothing/Hope ). *Mirror's mirror makes an appearance in the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle manga, wielded as a magical item by Chu'Nyan. *The kanji at the top of the card: 鏡, (Pronounced Kagami) means 'mirror' or 'looking glass' in Japanese. *Mirror was one of the most difficult cards to capture, as she had to be identified first. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards